


You Mean the World to Me

by funkylesbain



Category: Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, GUYS THEY KISS, I love them so much, i blushed while writing the kiss i need to go outside, i’m so soft for them, kiss, sammy gutierrez - Freeform, yasammy, yasmina fadoula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkylesbain/pseuds/funkylesbain
Summary: While kids are able to escape danger for a little bit Sammy and Yasmina go off alone to talk everything out. In doing so their true feelings for each other rise to the surface.
Relationships: Yasmina "Yaz" Fadoula & Sammy Gutierrez, Yasmina "Yaz" Fadoula/Sammy Gutierrez
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	You Mean the World to Me

“Hey Kenji bring that log over here!” Darius yelled to Kenji a few feet away.  
“This one?” he asked pushing his sunglasses up on top of his head.  
“No the one next to it.”  
“Ohhhhh this one” Kenji said as he pointed to an insanely small branch.  
“Whatever I’ll just get it myself” Darius mumbled as he walked over to Kenji and picked up the correct one. 

Kenji then proceeded to put his shades back on and then lay down on the ground as he took a deep breath. Yasmina rolled her eyes and walked over (something she could thankfully do since Darius helped her put on a splint). She then stepped on him, right on his stomach. 

“Hey. Get up and help.”  
“Yeah you see I would except you’re STEPPING ON ME.” he exclaimed  
“Maybe I wouldn’t have to do that if you would have already been helping!” Yasmina argued  
“Yeah, Yasmina’s right. She’s been doing more work than you and her foot is broken.” Brooklyn said stepping in.  
“Okay, fine! But only if we can put a slide on the shelter.” He said crossing his arms.  
“Whatever will put you to work” Yasmina took her foot off of his stomach and walked back to where she was working. 

"Hey Yaz? Can we talk for a second?" said Sammy. The uncertainty in her voice caught Yasmina off guard but she quickly regained composure. She noticed how nervous she looked as well. 

"Oh uh yeah" She stood up and brushed some dirt off her shorts and walked over to her. "Did you wanna go somewhere private?"

"Yeah that'd be great, maybe by those rocks so you can sit down?" she pointed over to a shaded area with a rock that seemed perfect for sitting down on. Yasmina nodded her head and the two walked over. They sat in silence for a few moments before Sammy spoke up 

"I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am. I kept the truth from you even though I knew that it could hurt you. I swear I didn't mean for it to go as far as it did and I was going to tell you no matter what happened. It's just that when brooklyn's phone broke I felt that I had doomed us all and instead of telling everyone that, I was selfish and kept it to myself. But other than that, I really care about you and seeing how upset I made you was worse than anything Brooklyn could have said. I'm sorry Yasmina." Sammy looked Yasmina in the eyes as she was saying this so Yasmina knew she meant every single word she said. She sat there and soaked everything in before saying something. 

"Sammy, what you did wasn't selfish, in all honesty I probably would have done the same thing. You were scared and did what you thought was right in the moment. And I won't lie and say that this still didn't hurt me, but I can't lie to myself and say that I didn't hurt you too. I want to take back what I said in the stadium, because it's hard to sit here and picture you not being in my life." at this point Yasmina was holding onto Sammy's hand and gave it a slight squeeze. "The last time I cared this much about someone they hurt me so badly I just shut down. So when I found out you lied I figured the best way to try and stop caring was to try and push you away. I'm sorry for doing that and I should have let you explain everything to me." 

At this point tears were flowing heavily from both of their eyes. Yasmina never shared her feelings out loud like that, she hated how weak and vulnerable it made her feel. But with Sammy she didn't feel that way. Sammy made her feel strong, even at her weakest points. They may not have known each other long but she had never felt this way for anyone. She could only hope Sammy felt the same way she does. 

"Yasmina I just want you know that I would never intentionally hurt you. I care about you more than words can describe and seeing how I caused your pain made me care even more. You mean the world to me and I hope I can make it up to you." When Sammy said that last part Yasmina’s stomach did about a million front flips. She tried to decipher her tone in order to figure out if she meant that in a ‘hey let’s kiss’ way or ‘you’re my best friend and let’s stay like that’ way. 

“You mean the world to me too” her ears turning pink as she said this. She thought she saw Sammy blushing as well but before she could see for sure Sammy engulfed her in a hug. Yasmina held on tight, but not too tight so she wouldn’t hurt Sammy. They sat there, with silent tears flowing down both of their cheeks. The dam that was holding back all of their pent up emotions had finally broke and this was the outcome.  
They both pulled away a little bit and both stared into each other’s eyes. In that moment, with emotions rushing out like an uncontrollable river, Yasmina kissed her. As soon as she realized what she did she quickly pulled back. 

“Oh my god, I am so sorry. I just made things worse didn’t I? Sammy I am so” She didn’t get to finish what she was saying because Sammy had grabbed her face and pulled her into another kiss. Yasmina’s hand found Sammy’s waist and pulled her closer to her. They both melted into each other, showing their love in a way you can’t show with words. They both pulled away and leaned their foreheads against each other while smiling to each other. Sammy grabbed Yasmina’s hand, intertwining their fingers. 

“So I guess it’s safe to say you like me back?” Sammy said with a slight giggle.  
“Yes Sammy, it’s safe to say I like you back” she teased.  
“Okay good ‘cause that wouldn’t be the first time I’ve misread a situation” she laughed. Yasmina couldn’t help but smile. She knew that there was so much worse that they would endure on this island, but she would have Sammy. No matter what horror they’d be put through they would have each other and to her that was enough. 

“We should probably go back to the group now, don’t want them to think we got eaten by some dinosaur” Yasmina suggested.  
“Yeah that’s probably a good idea” Sammy agreed. They both stood up and Sammy checked to make sure Yasmina could stand okay. It was small, but Yasmina noticed it. They grabbed each other’s hands and walked over. 

“What do you think they’re gonna say about this?” Yasmina asked raising an eyebrow.  
“Hmm I bet Kenji’s gonna say something about him knowing all along, Brooklyn will probably record it, and Darius will most likely just say he’s happy for us”  
“I have a feeling you hit the nail on the head there” They both had huge grins on their faces and tried to hide them and they met back up with the group but failed oh so miserably. 

“Finally y’all are back where have you been”  
Kenji said but then looked down at their interlocked hands. “Oh. My. God. I CALLED IT! WOOOOO” He then started doing a victory dance as Brooklyn ran to get her camera.  
“Okay this SO has to go on the vlog” She then practically shoved the camera in their faces. Sammy posed while Yasmina tried to hide.  
“Sorry about those two, I’m glad you two are together, you seem happy” he smiled at them then walked away to work on the shelter some more.  
Sammy leaned her head on Yasmina’s shoulder and Yasmina leaned onto Sammy’s head. Darius was right, they were happy. And they would try their hardest to stay that way, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> HI EVERYONE!! So this is something I wrote pretty late at night because I missed them so much. I’m also really bad at describing feelings so that was probably really cringey. This isn’t the greatest one shot you’ll read but I still hope that you like it!! Go follow my twitter @funkylesbain where you can see me create all kinds of JWCC content!


End file.
